


The One To Walk Away

by AkselAksel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkselAksel/pseuds/AkselAksel
Summary: Cas walked away,  feeling unwanted and unneeded, he decided it was time to move on, move on from the Winchesters. If anyone would have dared to make bets, Dean would have been the one to walk away, Dean is good at that, but this time it's his turn to stand there and watch as Cas turns his back and eye's fixated until he can no longer see that familiar trench coat.*Inspired by the winter (mid-season) finale of Season 15*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The One To Walk Away

Cas.

Cas was the one to walk away.

From an outside perspective that alone is shattering, Cas was the one to walk away from Dean, saying he was the one that had enough. As an outsider looking in nothing was more unexpected when emotions are involved, and when it included Dean Winchester and Castiel, all bets would be on Dean to be the one to walk away, to say enough was enough because Dean could always change his mind. Yet Cas was the one to walk away.

That moment, watching Cas turn his back, making his feelings known, was a foreign feeling for Dean, and he did nothing but watch. It was Cas’ choice; he made his choice and yet Dean did not see that coming.

He could have, he supposed, if he bothered to be paying attention to his own actions, but whenever has that happened? Think about things before doing that is not in Winchester blood; it always acts first and maybe think later.

Dean on some level, knows that this confrontation was more significant than past events as if some ending was firmly impending upon them that this was a balance beam on its peak where any action would make you fall on one side of the peak or the other.

There were no do-overs this time; once you fell that was the end result, no if and or buts, nothing to change the resulting outcome. Dean, however, didn’t know what the options were or what the resulting consequences would be.

Dean Winchester doesn’t get scared, or sentimental; it’s not in his character.

But he was stricken with emotion because he had come to accept temporary as the normal state of being, there were always do-overs, there was always something to change the outcomes, yet, the potential permanency of Cas’ departure tugged at something.

“Cas,” Dean whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on continuing this! Do not fret! 
> 
> Also, comments of encouragement are always welcome!


End file.
